Operating mechanisms for circuit breaker handles can be used for remote operation. For example, for operating circuit breakers located in a closed cabinet, through-the-door rotary circuit breaker handles can be used. A through-the-door handle mechanism comprises an external handle, which is fixed at a cabinet's door and coupled to the circuit breakers handle by means of a bar being friction-locked on one end to the external handle and on its other end to the circuit breaker handle. Thus, the circuit breaker handle can be rotated by rotating the external handle. However, this operating mechanism is only suited for circuit breakers with rotary handles and switch mechanisms, and not for circuit breakers with toggle switch handles.